


O último sol de outono

by Liv_Carter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Autumn, Drama, Feelings, Heartbreak, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Romance, SakuAtsu, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: Seu coração só pode ser partido se permitir que alguém o tenha nas mãos.A lógica parece bem simples.Mas assim como o sol que insistia em brilhar enquanto dentro dele era tudo tempestade, algumas coisas acontecem sem o seu consentimento.Essenciais como respirar, você pode até tentar evitá-las por um tempo determinado mas elas forçam passagem. E te inundam.__Essa é uma fic sobre corações partidos e sentimentos encontrados tarde demais.Ela é toda em primeira pessoa e o leitor pode escolher entre dois shipps pois fiz o possível para manter essa possibilidade coerente:- Sakusa sobre Atsumu.- Kageyama sobre Hinata.Espero que gostem <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O último sol de outono

Ele sorria em minha direção. O sorriso que fazia parte da minha rotina, de cada bom dia, de cada até amanhã.

Os olhos brilhavam, dourados, intensos, imensos. Mais de uma vez me questionei se seria possível voltar à superfície depois de se afogar neles.

Hoje eu tinha a resposta.

Não, não era.

Ele falava comigo mas as palavras não faziam mais sentido. Ele estava feliz. Isso era importante. Mas a parte sem coerência, era que eu não permiti que essa felicidade também fosse minha.

Ele me abraçou.

Seus braços ao meu redor talvez pela última vez. Seu cheiro natural doce e inebriante forçando passagem pelo meu peito já em chamas, subindo pela minha garganta quando tentei romper o silêncio em meus lábios.

Eu deveria dizer algo.

Eu deveria envolver meus braços ao redor dele.

Dever e comprometimento tomando o controle automaticamente.

Um tapa em seu ombro, uma pequena mentira: "Eu estou feliz por você."

Criatura egoísta. Minha dose do próprio veneno surtindo efeito ao vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez, antes de virar e partir.

Finalmente longe demais para que eu pudesse alcançá-lo.

A curiosa dor de perder coisas que nunca lhe pertenceram. Um sentimento peculiar.

Não, ele nunca foi meu. 

Nem mesmo quando em um dia de inverno, aqueceu minhas mãos entre as dele depois de desastrosamente sujar minhas luvas com café. Nem quando me mostrou as constelações em uma noite de primavera após o treino e eu fingi não estar interessado. Ou quando no verão, antes de uma partida de vôlei de praia, me puxou pelo braço mar adentro. 

Muito menos agora, quando o sol insistia em brilhar no outono, iluminando folhas e flores alaranjadas que caíam ao redor, fazendo tudo parecer demais com ele. Mesmo que seus olhos no passado me contassem que poderia me pertencer, não se pode ter algo que nunca foi reivindicado.

Não ser bom com palavras não era uma desculpa, mas se tornava um bom meio de manter tudo que ameaçava transbordar, enterrado no único lugar em que poderia existir e de onde nunca deveria sair.

Observando-o agora, no centro de tudo, como era natural para ele, eu entendia uma vez mais, que o sol e o mar podem tocar um ao outro apenas por alguns segundos durante o amanhecer e o crepúsculo. Por mais belo que seja esse encontro, a lei natural implacável que rege todas as coisas, os leva a seguir por rumos opostos dia após dia.

Poucas coisas no mundo atraem todos os olhos sobre si. E ainda menos coisas me fazem admitir que eu não sou bom o suficiente. Ele é uma delas. 

Mais do que não merecer, eu não soube a hora certa. A hora certa de retribuir ao seu toque ao invés de puxar as minhas mãos. De admirar as estrelas e aprender qual constelação era o seu signo. De deixar que me levasse pelo braço até que o mar cobrisse nossas cabeças. 

Se eu soubesse a hora certa, teria dado vida e voz a tudo enraizado em mim que gritava por você. Poderia talvez estar agora nos seus braços, debaixo do último sol de outono, entre folhas e flores, ouvindo dos seus lábios a promessa eterna resumida em um _sim_.

Assistir outro tomar o seu rosto entre as mãos, os seus lábios, o seu sorriso e olhar, fazia tudo que há meses eu me negava a admitir se tornar real demais.

Eu havia perdido.

Não um amistoso, uma partida de treino, nem mesmo uma eliminatória ou uma final. Era como buscar pelo ar e não encontrá-lo. Ter sede com toda água disponível ao redor e não se saciar. Era como ter olhado diretamente para o sol até que ele me cegasse e eu nunca mais pudesse ver a luz.

Cada memória era lúcida e clara. Cada sinal que eu me neguei a aceitar e acreditar. Cada sorriso que me era tomado. O brilho dos seus olhos aos poucos deixando de encontrar os meus. As suas mãos, o seu cheiro e a sua voz que não estavam mais ao meu redor como de costume. O costume. Vou culpá-lo aqui por me fazer acreditar que isso nunca mudaria, por me impedir de entender que o que eu tinha era raro e único. Até que eu não o tinha mais.

Até que os seus passos não ecoavam mais caminhando ao meu lado. Até que as suas prioridades se ajustassem a um novo propósito e seu rosto fosse pintado com a felicidade de amar e ser amado. Até que me desse conta de que deveria ser eu colocando essas cores em você.

Eu espero que de alguma maneira você saiba disso. Queria que meu peito martelando agora, ecoasse e cada palavra chegasse até você, mesmo que tarde demais, para que soubesse o que eu já não negava mais, o que eu tentei arrancar de mim e descobri estar cravado em um ponto que não consigo alcançar. 

Risos e sons de palmas ao redor enquanto você corre pelo tapete vermelho em direção a saída. Seus olhos fechados, seu sorriso fácil e seu braço entrelaçado a aquele que terá a dádiva de dividir o resto da vida com você.

As pessoas choram em casamentos. Me permito então uma lágrima.

E com palavras mudas, movo meus lábios em sua direção, esperando que alguma paz um dia me alcance, que de alguma maneira você me ouça, que eu encontre uma forma de viver nas águas gélidas do mar sem o calor do sol. "Eu te amo."

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amados leitores <3
> 
> Kagehina e Sakuatsu são os shipps da minha vida, eu os amo e escrevo sobre eles com máximo respeito e carinho.
> 
> Eu sei que a vida real é difícil, que nem sempre entendemos o amor e que tudo pode sair do controle. Eu pensei em colocar isso em algum dos meus trabalhos, como uma forma de enfrentar a dor e o luto do meu próprio coração partido.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e que a leitura em povs diferentes tenha funcionado <3
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não deixe de comentar <3
> 
> \- Liv -


End file.
